Sensei wa Anata Desuka!
by YaoiYaoiBurningNighto
Summary: Sensei wa Anata Desuka! - You are my teacher! What happens when Ib is a boy that has fallen for the man from the museum and then finds out that he was his homeroom teacher! YAOI WARNING! boy x boy A Teacher x Student relationship. Rated Mature


__**AN: Just a short something I started working on recently =u=;; It really is short but... oh well. I hope the plot isn't too bad... haha. Anyways, here's Male Ib x Garry. It's a Teacher x Student relationship so if you don't like it, don't read it. u;;**

**WARNING: YAOI!**

**Rated: M**

**I don't own Ib, but I wish I did xD**

* * *

_"I can't do to return this as it is..." he said " I'll keep this for a while longer, then return it to you later... You know, I'll clean it up a bit"_

* * *

IPOV

I stared up at my

bedroom ceiling, deep in thought about the various things that have happened today. Wondering off to a twisted museum maze and almost being murdered by a fictional persona from a painting doesn't exactly happen everyday. Not typical at all.

But aside those thoughts, I stared into space thinking about something else.

Garry.

It was the man that I had met in the museum, my life saver. The man was handsome, tall, and had a voice as gentle as a loving mother, soothing her child in her arms.

I couldn't wait for our 'date' next Saturday. Exhausted, I drifted off into my dreams.

* * *

GPOV

"Oh no..." I grumbled as I eyed my wetted bed sheets in disgust of myself.

I totally did NOT dream of molesting a six year old and waking up ejaculating on my sheets. This was very dangerous, I had started to fall for the boy in THAT way.

I stood up from my bed and sighed. 'I'm a pedo now...' I thought to myself. I massaged the bridge of my nose, then sighing again. What a great morning to start the day.

* * *

IPOV

"Ib! Time for school! You're going to be late!" my mother called.

Oh right, I still had a few days before the date with Garry. It was the first day of his new school that my family had moved to; Barakoro Gakuen*. First grade was going to suck for me. I had never got along with the other kindergarteners from the school I went to before. Though I was mature enough to know that it would just be worse if I didn't show up on the first day. After all, introductions are always on the first day of school.

I hesitantly put on the red pair of pants and white shirt. Still half asleep, I dragged myself to the bathroom and brushed my teeth carefully. Last thing I wanted was to harm my gums.

I slowly walked down the stairs, walking into the kitchen, where I found my mom making breakfast. I sat down at the dining table, when my mother started talking to me " I'm sure you'll like your teacher! I met him at the museum yesterday by chance and he's a very nice person."

My intuition flickered. I shook the thought out. "Oh ok..." I replied maturely.

Something to know about me, I'm a bit different from the rest of the kids my age. I wasn't only smarter by a longshot, I had much more logic than any of them. I guess that's why I'm ignored all the time. I don't fit in.

I never fitted in.

I took the piece of bread that was on a plate in front of me and stuffed it into my mouth. I then drank some milk and grabbed my backpack to go to the bus stop.

"Have a nice day, Ib!" my mother called out to me from the door. I waved back to her slightly and went on my way.

Nothing happened much on the way there. A few girls approached me and introduced themselves but I didn't put up much of a conversation so they basically went to the other kids to play with.

When we got to the school, the school's staff was at our bus and bowed politely... Did I mention this was a rich school?

My parents are top graduates of Tokyo U. My mother is the director of a million dollar fashion line and my father is a boss of the hottest tech brand of the decade, which makes me the next heir. In order to make myself capable for the job, I attend the best school across Asia; Barakoro Gakuen, which I have mentioned before.

Anyways, when I was stepping down the stairs, I thought I felt a stare directing at me, though I didn't bother to look back.

As I walked into the classroom, a wind of silence passed through the room. Everyone just stopped and stared at me. It was pretty typical, after all, I AM the most famous in this school because of my parents.

I ignored the glares and sat down at my desk, placing my backpack on the back of the chair and got my books out for class. I placed my hand on my cheek and leaned against it, awaiting the class to start.

"Alright everyone, time for homeroom!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I looked up, at the man, shocked as I unconsciously just stared at him in disbelief. After I noticed he was making eye contact with mine, I jumped slightly, turning my head the other way with an embarrassed expression.

'...oh great...' This was going to be a long year...


End file.
